


His Only Weakness

by Silentsable



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Gen, One Shot, Sad Ending, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentsable/pseuds/Silentsable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus' only weakness is said to be his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Only Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic in this fandom, so please let me know if something is off, this is also my first time writing in over 7 years so sorry if it is a bit crappy. This is kind of dark, it actually started as fluff and then bang... sorry :(

Papyrus was in the worst of moods, his day had started horribly, waking up feeling sick to his nonexistent stomach and a splitting headache which impeded his concentration the whole day. If he didn’t know better he would say he was hungover but the Great and Terrible Papyrus would never inhibit his genius puzzle solving mind for any reason, drinking was more his brother’s territory anyway.

His day had only gotten worse, training with Undyne had been a nightmare and his headache cost him the sparring match and his dignity. She knew something, her smug grin a constant reminder of something he couldn’t remember, something that tickled at the edge of his conscience. It must have to do with yesterdays training session, he could vaguely recall her asking to speak with him, obviously it hadn’t been too important or he would have remembered the conversation.

For now all he could do was seethe in indignation and rage as he made his way back into Undyne’s house, headache pulsing lightly behind his eye sockets with every step he took.

She was still grinning at him, waiting for him to piece together whatever she was withholding from him, his hands clenched under the table as she offered him tea, wishing for nothing more than to wipe the smug grin off her face and stomp on it till it turned to dust. Turning around she eyed him haughtily, “How’s your brother these days Papyrus?” 

Those words had instant alarm bells going off in his mind, why was she asking, why did she care?! Was it a threat… You could never tell with the blood thirsty captain, any interest she showed in something not directly related to her interests was a definite cause for alarm. Scowling Papyrus snapped, “Lazy idiot is probably sleeping at his post, however I do not see how that is of any concern of yours Undyne.” She turned back towards the stove, “Of course it concerns me, I aint paying him to sleep.”

Papyrus would never admit he felt a small surge of relief flow through him, she was making small talk, she wasn’t about to have Sans executed or anything, just making uncharacteristic small talk…

Coughing into his gloved fist he accepted the cup of tea and downed it quickly before standing, “Yes well, I should see to my duties. Good day Undyne.” He left the house quickly and headed home, thinking perhaps he should check on Sans and make sure he is actually keeping sentry. He brushed the thought from his mind Sans could look after himself, if his laziness got him into trouble then it would be on his own head.

\----------

Papyrus seethed in rage, bones rattling with built up tension. Sans, lazy good-for-nothing brother he was, had not returned home after his sentry shift. Papyrus wasn’t worried, the great and terrible Papyrus never worried, especially not about such insignificant things as his brother… His weak and single HP brother…

A gloved fist slammed against one of the walls in their home. He was not worried damn it. Sans was probably out getting drunk at that disgusting bar. Turning around he headed towards the door, adjusting his scarf with harsh movements.

Sans was most definitely there, probably drunk out of his mind on mustard, waiting for his brother to drag him home! Papyrus stomped through the snow towards Grillby’s bar, his anger heightening as he tried to block out images of piles of dust amongst his brother’s clothing, Sans wasn’t stupid, he knew not to wander around in the dark, knew better than to make his brother angry, he knew better, didn’t he?

Pushing open the door to the bar, scowling at every patron, eyes searching for a trace of his wayward brother, for once finding little satisfaction when everyone flinched away from his presence. Sans must be in here somewhere, he wasn’t at his normal seat at the bar, perhaps hiding behind the counter, seeking protection from the purple flame monster?

The monsters were silent as he walked forward, the only sound that of his boots on the scuffed wooden flooring. Reaching the counter and leaning his height over he saw no trace of any skeletons behind the barkeep, no hint of tangy mustard in the air, no sign whatsoever that his brother was here or had even been here this evening. Speaking lowly, his voice a dangerous growl as he spun to face the crowd, “Where is he?” no one asked who he referred to, everyone in the town knew about the skeleton brothers and Papyrus’ hold over his older brother.

A low crackle had Papyrus turning back towards Grillby, the flame elemental smirked and spoke up in a husky tone, “Your brother has not shown up tonight for his usual, I do hope he is alright…” the tone of voice and smirk on his face betrayed the words and showed his sarcasm. 

Papyrus froze, his anger fizzling out, Undyne’s words came back to him and maybe just maybe the great Papyrus was worried, just a little bit. He didn’t care about Sans. He DIDN’T, he just wanted to make sure his brother’s job and income was secured that’s all.

Anger heating up again Papyrus grabbed the bartender by the collar and drew him closer, baring his sharpened teeth in his face, “I swear I will drown you in the river if you had anything to do with this.” Shoving the flame back he made his exit, slamming the aging door behind him before moving towards his brother’s sentry station. 

\----------

His magic was beginning to respond to his anger, melting the snow around him as he walked. People had disappeared pretty quickly once they had spotted him, although he did notice a few familiar faces were not among those running for cover. He wasn’t worried though people disappeared all the time in Snowdin.

Through his anger he noticed piles of dust scattered every now and then, which isn’t uncommon in the Underground, the sheer amount of them clustered in this area put the tall skeleton on high alert.

This was no coincidence, something had killed all these monsters and that thing had come from the direction of Sans’ sentry post…A human? Papyrus could imagine only a human capable of so much death. Was his brother… He had yet to encounter this human though so perhaps Sans had killed the wretched beast? He could only hope.

The piles of dust were occurring more frequently and Papyrus’ anger only grew with each one he encountered, he would kill this filthy human, string it up by its guts and laugh as it asphyxiated. 

Yet another pile of dust, bending down he sifted it through his gloved hand, the grains sticking slightly to the red material, before frowning and dashing the handful against a nearby tree and then kicking the remains of the pile in frustration.

How had those imbecilic mutts not noticed a human traipsing through their territory and killing everyone!? A branch snapped in the distance, head twisting violently towards the sound Papyrus gazed into the dark underbrush, trembling in rage.

They would pay, they would PAY! Body jerking into a sprint he ran towards the emanation of the sound, a bone club already forming in his clenched fist. Bursting into the clearing revealed nothing but an Ice Cap, a stupid measly ICE CAP!  
Angrily Papyrus rushed the poor monster, slamming his club down on its head causing it to explode into dust, which sprinkled delicately onto his boots and stuck lightly. He stood above the dust panting, raising a hand to cover his face uncaring of the dust coating it, smearing it on his lightly sweating skull absentmindedly.

This was driving him mad, his brother was missing. There was so much dust. His mind was telling him to be realistic, Sans is weak and has 1 HP he must be dead, he would stand no chance. Screaming in rage Papyrus turned and dashed in the direction of Sans sentry station. He needed to see it for himself, see his brothers dust covering his favoured black jacket and the collar he had given him resting lightly upon it all.

He was only a few feet away now, his energy expended he walked slowly barely faster than a crawl. Anticipating and fearing what he would find when he got closer. Reaching out he brushed a bit of snow off the counter, it looked undisturbed.

Eye blazing into life he swept his hand violently across the surface flinging the snow away. Trembling lightly he peered over the counter.

And like that the Great and Terrible Papyrus was broken.

His brother lay beneath the station trembling, so many of his bones were broken and cracked some were even outright shattered, how had he survived so long without dusting? Falling to his knees Papyrus gathered his smaller sibling into his arms, ignoring the pained whimpers and half-hearted struggles. He continued to gaze unseeingly at the ground littered with empty mustard packets, ignoring his mind answering the question of Sans survival. 

Sans kept trembling, eye sockets blown wide with terror as he remembered his brothers screeching drunken slurs, monsters screaming in terror and then exploding into dust as a bone pierced through their chest. The hands which are stroking his skull the same ones to beat at his bones until they splintered and cracked… The realisation that his brother had cracked in inebriation, Undyne’s bloodthirsty whispers and encouragements egging his anger and directed it into destroying what was possibly the Great Papyrus’ only weakness, his brother.

The hope that had kept Sans alive faded slowly as his brother clutched him tightly, the taller skeleton finally remembering bits and pieces of his actions the previous day, from toasting to his success with Undyne, swallowing the amber liquid which left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth, the bloody path of murder he had carved and finally the actions against his brother, his precious older sibling, the only family he had in this merciless world of kill or be killed.

The brother, who sighed out his last breath from nonexistent lungs, closed his eyes and dissolved into dust in his sibling’s arms, a small bitter smile fading into particles and stolen by the wind. 

Papyrus shook and trembled clutching at the remains in his arms, the dust was falling into the snow as Papyrus’ desperate moves to gather it tighter only spilled more into the churned up slush, mixing it slowly into a greyish sludge. The youngest brother paid no heed and only clutched the melting ashes tighter to his chest as many hungry eyes watched from a distance.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about that ending :( i wanted it to be happy but my friend said sad is good so sad it is :D Thanks for reading, any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
